Forever
by The Original Anon
Summary: A Percabeth friend two-chapter short story, feauturing Annabeth and Percy the summer of the battle against Kronos. First fan-fic, flames accepted. Very horribly written and carelessly published; an attempt I made when in the process of becoming an author.
1. Heartbroken

**Okay… First fan-fic ever! So be nice. And yes, I have a lot of writing experience, despite my being a twelve-year old. Flame away, if you think I deserve it. I'll just ever-so-cheerfully read it, take your experienced advice, and go on with the story. Even though this is a short, two-chapter story. Enjoy, for all you Percabeth fans out there!**

**-Cake**

**Warning: As much of a big Percabeth fan I am, I DO NOT like mushy, Percabeth fluff, where Percy and Annabeth are kissing every five seconds. Okay, on with the story.**

**PS (Last one, I promise!): I'm super bad at using paragraphs. Just a heads-up. And remember, I'm twelve.**

Annabeth POV:

I gazed out the window, sighing. I was miserable. Percy must hate me, after the way I treated him on Half-Blood Hill. And Luke… I didn't even want to think about him, let alone say his darned, Kronos-infected name. Gods, Percy's coming tomorrow. Oh my gods, what am I supposed to do?

"Annabeth?" a voice called out. Male. Definitely. Without thinking, my hopes went up, for Zeus-knows-what reason. I mean, Percy couldn't be here. Could he? I mean—no, he couldn't. I sighed again, and turned away from the gray wall of my cabin.

"Uh, Annabeth?" Malcolm called out **(AN: Everybody seems to use Malcolm. Well, I'm a follower, so too bad. xD)**.

"Yeah, Malcolm?"

"Chiron wants to see you. He didn't tell me why. He just sent me to ask you to go to the Big House," Malcolm said uncomfortably. "Er, uh… It was something about Percy."

"Tell him I'm coming," I said, uncrossing my legs and slowly getting off my bunk.

"Uh, yeah, sure." And with that, he sped towards the Big House.

I grimaced, and raked my fingers through my blonde curls. I took one last look at the window I was gazing out of, at the mysterious ocean, so much like Percy... I shook my head of all thoughts, and walked towards the Big House, passing by Silena on her pegasus and Beckendorf working at his forge/cabin. When I got to there, Chiron opened up the door and beckoned me to come in.

"Hello, Annabeth. We have some serious matters to discuss. About Percy. I'm sure Malcolm told you that," Chiron said. I nodded, and he continued.

"Well, as you know, his sixteenth birthday falls two days after camp **(AN: Is that right? I can't remember)**, and he will make the choice whether the gods or the titans are victorious. Being one of his very close friends, may I ask you to do me a favor when he comes to camp tomorrow?" I nodded. "Percy will be very nervous, having the prophecy on his hands, and you will have to calm him down, get him ready to battle the titan lord, Kronos. He trusts you with his life, and I expect you to not let him down. You may leave now, Annabeth."

I stumbled out of the Big House, more miserable than ever. I really hoped I would have the heart to meet him tomorrow, but I felt like I couldn't even look at him, his messy raven-black hair, his deep, sea-green eyes, his smile that always warmed my heart, let alone confront him and get him ready to battle… Luke.

But I knew, Perseus Jackson was coming tomorrow, and in August, my only birthday gift to him might be the downfall of the gods.


	2. Enter Percy

**Okay, I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter, so I'll put it in this one. Btw, this chapter is going to be way longer than the other one, due to the arrival of Percy.**

**Disclaimer: PJaTO does not belong to me. It belongs to Rick Riordan, the guy who wouldn't accept my bribe of two pennies and an oh-so-valuable bag of Lay's Potato Chips.**

Annabeth's POV (No, duh):

I couldn't sleep at all, while my half siblings all around me slept like logs. Well, not quite logs, but as soundly as a demigod could get, with the fate of Western Civilization coming around the bend and whatnot.

By the time I DID get to sleep, it was two in the morning, and Percy was coming in eight hours. My stomach had butterflies everywhere, turning it into a mosh pit **(AN: Déjà vu, anyone? :P)**.

I awoke to the sound of me and all my other siblings' alarm clocks beeping. To me it sounded like, _Wake up, Annabeth! Your Percy is coming in two hours! How cute!_ Strange. It reminded me somewhat of Aphrodite. I really am going crazy.

I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and did the usual morning routine. Breakfast was waffles, and chocolate chip cookies. My mind started wandering again. _Hm, I wish these were blue. Percy's mom always makes them blue. And they're really good, too… Percy… I wish… _Nonono! Bad brain! Baaaaad!

The dreaded two hours passed quickly (to my very dismay), and I just so happened to pass by Percy's cabin, which door happened to be open, and my ADHD happened to lead me inside Cabin Three.

It was breezy, and pretty, with an amazing view of Long Island Sound, but that wasn't what I was looking for. My brain, frantic with frenzy, was looking for _him_. Oh gods, there _he_ is. _He_'s turning around.

Oh.

My.

Gods.

It's _HIM_.

He looks like he usually does; messy black hair, tanned skin, strong, muscled arms, and those green eyes that always made me get lost in them, sparkling and churning like the sea. He's taller now, a few inches more than me. He opens his mouth and says one word: "Hey."

I run forward and embrace him tightly, never wanting to let go. This might be the last summer I'll ever see him again. I need to tell him… That I–That I… I love him. There. I finally admitted it. Happy now, Aphrodite? Percy hesitantly hugs me back, as if something was holding him back.

"Oh my gods, Percy, I missed you so much…" I mumbled into his shoulder. Percy froze, and loosened his grip on my back.

"Um, Wise Girl? Are you okay? I mean… Last summer…" he faltered. "Look, Annabeth. I need to get my problems sorted out. Meet me at the beach after dinner, okay? We need to talk."

"Sure, Seaweed Brain. Yeah," I said. I let go of him and walked back outside, not glancing back at him once.

After dinner seemed to take forever **(AN: Funny how when you're dreading something, it always comes fast, but when you're looking forward to something, it's painfully slow.)**, but it finally came, and I waited at the beach, gazing at the sunlight reflecting off the blue-green waters. I was interrupted when someone crouched right next to me, and said, "Hey Wise Girl." Percy.

"Hi," I said absently. Percy and I just stared out at the waves, endlessly going beyond the horizon.

"So, why did you want to meet me here?" I asked. Percy shrugged.

"Well, we need to talk about… Luke."

"So? What about him?" I asked, trying to be indifferent.

"He's evil, Annabeth! Why won't you just believe that? Kronos has taken over his body, there's no saving him now. I— I'm sorry, Annabeth. I really am," he said, casting a look over at me. I said nothing, only letting clear teardrops fall down my cheeks. "I mean, I know you love him and all—"

"No, Percy. I don't. I used to, and now… Well, I don't know. But all I know is that if the love is still there, it's only brotherly love," I said frostily. Percy winced at my tone, but looked relieved.

"Look, Seaweed Brain, you're right. I can't crush on someone who's betrayed us, tried to kill us every time we've met, and tried to… Keep you and me apart. I need to know this, Percy, if you feel the same, but… But- I love you," I spilled out, and more diamond tears rolled towards the sand.

"Annabeth—" Percy looked like he was going to say something else, but instead he whispered, "I love you too."

I silently cried my heart out; all the pain, the love, the confusion, the happiness; all my mixed feelings right now. I collapsed onto Percy, and we held each other tightly. Soon, my crying stopped, and I met Percy's endless jade eyes. I knew, from that day on, whether Percy died or not, whether it was his living presence or just his spirit, he was going to be with me, forever.

Fin.

Copyright Azncakegrl 2008©

**Wowz, it's 12:08 AM right now, I need to stop having these insane brain sparks at such a late time. **

**Well, how was it? Press that gorgeous light gray button right now and REVIEW!**

**A few things though: **

**I know I made Annabeth and Percy slightly OOC (or did I?), so I'm sorry about that. **

**I might add two more chapters, using Percy's POV. (Translation: I WILL.) **

**I am a really, really fast updater. Unless I have writer's block. **

**I can do requests for PJaTO and the Twilight saga.**

**Okay, you can review now! **

**~Cake**


End file.
